1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a manufacturing method for the light emitting device, and a lighting module having the light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting devices include light emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes are semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into light, and have come into the spotlight as a next-generation light source that replace fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps.
The light emitting diodes generate light using semiconductor devices, and thus consume only very low power, as compared with the incandescent lamps that generate light by heating tungsten or the fluorescent lamps that generate light by allowing ultraviolet light generated through high-pressure discharge to collide with a fluorescent substance.
The light emitting diodes are being increasingly used as light sources of lighting devices such as indoor and outdoor lamps, liquid crystal displays, electronic boards, and streetlights.